one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Backyardigans VS Teletubbies
Description Team battle! Two colorful casts of characters gang up to see which is the superior group. Image Link: https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/18VIvzxAG1ZeJzZ7XXuknbGw9zo74-8CTsWJib43sIw0/edit?usp=sharing Battle One day, the Backyardigans imagined being a group of world warriors ready to take on new fighters. Pablo: I'm ready to be part of the world's best fighting team! Who's with me? Tyrone: That's a great idea! But first, we need to do some training. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qf6ev5K0Vwo Stage Select - Street Fighter II] The five animals walked as their backyard transforms into a Japanese dojo. In the dojo, all of them practiced their martial arts while wearing fighting clothing. However, a door crashed open -- and the Teletubbies seemed to challenge the colorful animals in a fighting team duel. Tasha: Those … alien like guys don't look friendly. Uniqua: I think we found a new challenger. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECQBY_3jvyI Electroplankton (SSBU Remix)] IMAGINE A MAGICAL TEAM BATTLE! LET'S GO! Who are you rooting for? Backyardigans Teletubbies 60 The five Backyardigans and the four Teletubbies rushed towards each other. Dipsy punched and kicked at Tyrone, who blocked the attacks. Uniqua crashed into a wall by Po's roundhouse kick. Pablo jumped out of Tinky Winky's punch and charged up an energy ball. Pablo: Hadoken! 50 The Hadoken launched Tinky Winky into the air, allowing Pablo to combo into more kicks and an uppercut. Uniqua rolled out of Po's combo and performed a roundhouse kick at Po, sending her to a wall. Dipsy grabbed Tyrone and shoved him into the ground. Laa-Laa took out Noo-noo, the Teletubbies' vacuum cleaner, and Noo-noo proceded to suck in Tyrone before launching him at Pablo. Uniqua: Watch out, Pablo! Pablo got knocked into the ground by Tyrone. 40 The Teletubbies attached Noo-noo to the Tubby Custard Ride. They drove while using Noo-noo, attempting to suck in the Backyardigans, but they ran away. Laa-Laa took out a cannonball and placed it in Noo-noo, who launched the projectile towards the Backyardigans. Austin noticed, grabbed a punching bag, and hurled it at the cannonball. The collision caused the cannonball to explode, resulting in both the Teletubbies and the Backyardigans getting launched out as the martial arts dojo blew up. 30 The Backyardigans crashed landed in a sand dune that was just outside the dojo. The Teletubbies' vehicle got destroyed, but Noo-noo was still functional. Dipsy used the vacuum to suck in the Backyardigans once more. However, Uniqua saw some orange flowers and gave them to the Teletubbies. Pablo: We can use these to launch some fireballs! All five Backyardigans got the Fire Flowers and launched some fireballs at Noo-noo. Noo-noo sucked in a few and launched a giant fireblast, but Pablo charged a giant fire attack that overpowered the fireblast, resulting in an explosion that launched Noo-noo into the air and the Teletubbies backwards. 20 In the sky, the Teletubbies sun noticed that its teammates were having trouble on the battlefield and cried. In response, the sun itself charged at the Backyardigans! The animals barely dodged the attacking sun, but they all felt the sun's fiery heat. Tyrone: That was close! Now what? Uniqua: I also found these stars and feathers for you to use. I found them to be useful multiple times. Austin: Where do you keep finding these stuff? Uniqua: In a giant yellow box floating in the air. The sun proceeded to charge at the Backyardigans once more. 10 The sun actually collided with the animals, creating a fiery explosion! The Teletubbies saw the explosion from a distance, and they cheered. But wait! From the flames came five unharmed animals as they all had a rainbow glow and a cape. The Teletubbies tried to escape in their Tubby Car, but the Backyardigans are faster with the Super Star and Cape Feather. Pablo then swung his cape towards the car, causing it to steer out of control. Austin then picked up the car and began to fly, and the Teletubbies have no viable escape options as Austin hurled them into the horizon. KO! The five Backyardigans later regrouped as the Super Star wore off. Tyrone: We did it! Let's celebrate by having a good ol' snack. Pablo: I agree. The five Backyardigans walked as the desert transforms back into their own backyard. All five entered their house to have a snack. Results [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQS0y_uVuqs Backyardigans Theme Song (Re-Uploads Hub Remix)] This melee's winners are... THE BACKYARDIGANS! All of the Backyardigans waved at the screen. Trivia * The Backyardigans' battle moves and backstory reference Street Fighter and Super Mario. ** The Teletubbies' sun also acts as the Angry Sun from Super Mario Bros. 3. Category:SettleItInSSB Category:'Team vs Team' One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees